megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Dogu the Giant
is a boss from the video game Mega Man ZX Advent. Dogu is a large Mechaniloid that was built using ancient technology. It has two large hands and a lower torso that rotates while releasing flames. Half of this gas guzzler's energy is spent just to move its massive body. Not many Dogus were produced, probably because of the amount of energy used. A Dogu appears in the introduction stage for both Ashe and Grey. In Ashe's stage, a purple Dogu appears and destroys the platform she was using, and Ashe stands on the lower part of Dogu's body above a bottomless pit. After defeating it, Ashe jumps to the Raiders' airship and the broken Dogu falls into the Oil Field. In Grey's stage, he faces a brown Dogu in the Mysterious Lab and stands on a solid platform with no pits. When Dogu is defeated, the bridge Grey is standing on is destroyed and they fall below. The remains of the Dogu fought by Ashe can be seen in the background of Oil Field 2, the background of Bifrost's room in Bio Lab 4 has several inactive Dogu the Giants, and some Dogus can be seen flying around Ouroboros during its rise. Strategy Dogu's one weakness seems to be its eyes. Both eyes make up Dogu's entire health bar. If one eye takes enough damage, it will be destroyed. Thus, if both eyes are destroyed, Dogu itself is destroyed. Dogu has the following attacks: *Dogu sends a fist down from above which hand the character is standing on. *Dogu shoots lasers from both of its eyes in a horizontal-to-vertical fashion. (Dogu only uses one laser in Beginner Mode) *After using the eye lasers, Dogu spits several small bombs from its mouth that explode on contact. (Not used in Beginner Mode) *Dogu releases flames from its lower body to burn the target. **With Ashe, Dogu will release flames when the hand she is standing on is at the bottom. **With Grey, Dogu will rise his hands and send his lower body spinning from one side of the screen to the other while releasing flames. In order to damage Dogu, the player either controlling Grey or Ashe must stand on the boss’s hands and shoot at its eyes. Dogu the Giant uses a pattern of utilizing lasers and then small bombs, so time your movements and counter after the second attack. Occasionally, Dogu will use his fist to try and crush your character, depending on whether or not your character is standing on one of its hands. Simply move to another location to dodge the attack. The lasers can be avoided by quickly moving to the middle of the stage, and the bombs can be easily dodged by either jumping to another hand or moving aside from the point of impact of the bombs. Keep in mind that there is space under Dogu's hands that your character can stand under them, depending on how high the target hand is from the ground at that time. When playing as Ashe, jump into the body to avoid the flames. Similar Enemies *Maoh the Giant *Hell the Giant *Gigantic Mechaniroid CF-0 *Carnage Force 0 Trivia *According to the in-game database, Dogu the Giant was built with technology from "a long time ago," perhaps making a reference to the era of Mega Man Zero 4, or even that of Mega Man X3. *Its name as well as head design closely resemble a "Dogu", which was a humanoid and/or animal-like figure made from clay during the late Jomon Period of prehistoric Japan. Category:Mega Man ZX Advent bosses